


The Sting

by poppetawoppet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Molly is a BAMF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WINNER thegameison_sh cycle4, round one, prompt: undercover</p><p> </p><p>Molly traps Jim</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sting

Are you sure you want to be here?" Molly asks.

"Yes. Yes. Absolutely," John scrubs his face again. "I need to be here."

Molly nods once, making all the appropriate notes before turning on her recorder. She looks at the body on the table once, sighing.

 _Such a waste,_ she thinks.

She pulls the cover back, exposing Sherlock's pale, calm face.

"The patient, one Sherlock Holmes, appears to have suffered some sort of seizure. Tests at the hospital show no indication of aneurysm, and blood work is still processing. Assisting is Dr. John Watson, who was on the scene," Molly says.

She looks up at him. "What did you say his last words were again?"

"Honey. Then lipstick."

"Always a puzzle," Molly says.

"Yes. But I was never that good at solving them."

Molly nods and looks at the body. "Let's take a look at him."

Molly carefully begins the visual examination, poring over every inch of Sherlock's body. She's dimly aware of John's scrutiny, but only in the vague itch between her shoulders.

"So why honey and lipstick do you think?"

She looks up briefly enough to see John blink a few times, his face sad and serious.

"Well, honey could mean any number of things. Sherlock liked honey in his tea, so possibly poison. And the lipstick, well, a woman?"

"Hmmm," she says, setting down Sherlock's left hand.

"Then again, bees make honey, so perhaps he's allergic, except I don't know how he could have been stung by a bee. Or perhaps the person who killed him was exceptionally sweet. Or maybe he just wanted me to get some honey because we are out."

"John…"

She looks up again, and he's pacing the room.

"It isn't right that he should be gone so quietly. He was healthy. I should know."  
"John, I have to finish this. Are you sure you want to stay?"

He nods once. "Yes."

She leans over the body again, intent on looking for any unusual markings.

"Molly?"

"Hmm," she says, without looking up.

"Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course," she says, picking up a foot.

"Molly."

"What?"

She looks up, and John's face has completely changed. She sighs, and puts the foot down.

"John, don't. Don't go there. You don't understand."

"Lipstick," he says. "Sherlock would know I remembered he insulted you about the lipstick."

He steps towards her, and she turns to the table, grabbing a needle. She stabs him as he grabs for her. 

"Should have brought your gun," she says.

"I don't—"

"He came to me, told me everything. He looked at me. He _looked_ at me. You'll never understand that."

John slumps to the floor, and Molly wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Now what to do with you," she says.

"Molly dear, you shouldn't have."

She looks to the door, and sees Jim.

"He figured it out. You heard."

Jim laughs, "How appropriate. We'll just prop him up in his flat and make it look like suicide. And then it will all be over, dear."  
She looks at the bodies, and leans into Jim as he caresses her shoulder.

"It will never be over. We can do this again and again."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

Jim crouches down next to John, then looks back to Molly.

"I don't understand the honey reference though. The sting of the needle?"

"Perhaps," Molly says.

She looks at the clock, and crouches by Jim.

"Myself," she says, "I think it refers to the fact that some bees can put people into a state of paralysis much like death."

She has the pleasure of seeing him shocked before she sticks him with the needle.

She stands up, stepping away from his grasping hand. She picks up her phone.

"I've got him Lestrade, I'm reviving John and Sherlock now."

She resists the urge to kick Moriarty's body as she passes him by, her hands just now beginning to shake from nerves. She smiles, and gets to work.


End file.
